Pictures of You
Pictures of You is the nineteenth episode of the Fourth Season, and the eighty-fifth episode overall. Summary PROM NIGHT IN MYSTIC FALLS - After making a decision that infuriates Klaus, Elijah proposes a life-changing challenge for Rebekah. Caroline finds that her carefully laid plans for the perfect Senior Prom night are ruined by Elena, so she turns to an amused Klaus for a solution. Determined to get through to Elena, Damon and Stefan both attend the prom, but the evening begins to spiral out of control despite their efforts. When Elena suddenly lashes out in a way no one could have predicted, Matt turns to Rebekah for help. Finally, Bonnie makes a terrifying discovery, and Klaus receives a message that could change everything. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce (voice only) * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert/Silas * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson/Silas * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Grace Phipps as April Young * Raymond Scott Parks as Silas (voiced by Jason Spisak) Guest Cast *?? as Clothing Store Lady Quotes Extended Promo :Damon: "She doesn't want the cure. She's just gonna start killing people if she knows we're still trying to get it for her." :Stefan: "So why don't we make her want it?" :Elena: "I don't need a baby sitter." :Stefan: "Really? Last time I saw you, you snapped a waitress' spine." :Damon: "Don't eat the prom queen." :Elena: "I feel nothing for you, Damon." :Bonnie (to Damon): "Elena's gone." ---- Webclip 1 :Caroline: "What kind of dreams?" :Bonnie: "Usually I’m at his grave … all of a sudden, he appears to me." :Caroline: "Oh, you never got to say goodbye, Bon. You’re grieving, that is normal." :Bonnie: "When I woke up, the couch was on fire." :Caroline: "Oh..." :Bonnie: "I don’t know if it’s because I was emotional in my dream, or if Shane was right. Without his help, I’ll lose control of my magic." :Caroline: "No, it’s because you need a night off from mourning. And I’m gonna make sure that you have it." :Bonnie: "You look super hot, by the way." :Caroline: "You think?" :Bonnie: "Oh, yeah!" :Caroline: "Yeah!" :Bonnie: "Yeah!" :Caroline: "Yeah!" :Bonnie: "Matt and I are gonna have the sexiest date there." :Caroline: "You know what? I love friend prom. And it’s exactly what prom should be, friends and memories. Yes, it’s sucks that my boyfriend can’t be here, but the three of us are going have the time of our lives." :Elena: "Hey Bonnie, heard you got your mind wiped. That sucks. Pretty dress, Caroline." :Caroline: "I know, you helped me pick it out months ago. When we were friends. Before you tried to kill me." :Elena: "I thought it looked familiar." :Caroline (to store employee): "Can you press this for me? I’ll pick it up later. Bonnie?" ---- Webclip 2 :Damon: "How long has it been?, eight, nine days?." :Stefan: "Yeah, eight or nine days, I don't know, I lost count." :Damon: "We lost count for the consecutive days in which Elena Gilbert is not killing anyone, say that's progress brother." :Stefan: "So, What we are going to do? Just ah, Throw the football around for another hundred and fifty years so Elena gets her humanity back? Cause I'm cool with that." :Damon: "She doesn't want the cure, she's going to start killing people if she knows we still trying get it for her." :Stefan: "Alright, we can always make her want it." :Damon: "Yeah, How you're gonna make an emotionless vampire want anything?." :Stefan: "Get her to flip her humanity switch." :Damon: "So what are you going to do? Pull a Lexi, bombard her with emotions so one of those sticks." :Stefan: "Yeah and if that doesn't work then we got plan B, lock her up, keep her isolated until you and I figure out plan C." :Damon: "And what happens whe she gets slam with every emotion she's repressed since Jeremy died?" :Stefan: "Well, then you my friend, will be right by her side ready to help her through it." :Damon: "Right cause you don't want to keep reliving history and when this is all over you are just going to get out of our lives." :Stefan: "Bingo." :Damon: "Alright, How you wanna do this?" ---- :Damon: "Beautiful dress." :Elena: "Thank you. I stole it." ---- :Damon: "Silas! Where is my brother, you psychic freak?" ---- :Rebekah: "What am I missing?" :Elena: "Silas is appearing to Bonnie as my dead brother. Which means he still wants her to do the spell." :Rebekah: "So? The nice thing about having no feelings is you don't fear your enemies on The Other Side." :Elena: "I'm not worried about my enemies. It's people like Alaric and Jeremy. The Salvatore brothers are annoying enough as it is. Can you imagine if my brother came back to the living? He'd spend every waking hour trying to get my humanity back." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x19 Promo "Pictures Of You" (HD)|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - Pictures of You Preview|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 4x19 Mini-Webclip|Mini Promo The Vampire Diaries - Pictures of You Clip|Webclip The Vampire Diaries Webclip (2) 4x19 - Pictures Of You HD|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Pictures of You|Rehash Pictures 3x19-01.jpg|Elena, Matt and Bonnie 3x19-02.jpg|Caroline and Elena Caroline prom dress.jpg 3x19-03.jpg|Caroline and Damon 3x19-04.jpg 3x19-05.jpg|Matt and Rebekah 3x19-06.jpg 3x19-07.jpg Rebekah prom.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah-02.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah you get one chance.jpg at a last dance.png stelena season 4 dance.png stelena season 4.png stelena season 4 pic 2.png Damon ohoslg.png tumblr_mkhhr9Fq381s3gue9o1_250.gif s030x-418-vam1-10-01.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-02.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-03.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-01.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-02.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-03.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-04.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-05.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-06.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-07.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-08.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-09.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-10.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-11.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-12.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-13.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-14.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-15.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-16.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-17.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-18.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-19.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-20.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-21.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-22.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-23.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-24.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-25.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-26.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-27.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-28.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-29.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-30.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-31.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-32.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-33.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-34.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-35.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-36.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-37.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-38.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-39.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-40.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-41.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-42.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-43.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-44.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-45.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-46.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-47.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-48.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-49.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-50.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-51.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-52.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-53.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-54.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-55.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-56.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-57.jpg ew nn.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-24.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-27.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-12.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-13.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-14.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-15.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-16.jpg 65626_523174401058123_1887734248_n.jpg Tumblr mlerfgg0831rfoyvio1 500-1-.jpg JeremyGrave.jpg|Bonnie dreaming ElenaMatt.jpg|Elena and Matt freshman year Damon elena and stefan 4x19.png Tumblr mlhbahIQ5B1rvlc7ko1 1280.gif Rebekahpicturesofyouu.jpg PicturesofyouBonnieJeremySilas.jpg elijahpicturesofyou.png picturesofyoucaroline.jpg rebekahklaus4x19.jpg Katherinesletter4x19.jpg elenarebekah4x19.jpg rebekahmatt4x19.jpg tylercaroline4x19.jpg matt4x19.jpg klaus4x19.jpg REBEKAHMATTHUMAN.gif Carolinetyperpictures.jpg Forwooddance.gif Bonniepicturesgrave.jpg caroline4x199.jpg klauscaroline4x199.jpg carolineprom.jpg april4x91.jpg promqueenkingannounce.jpg carolinedamondrink.jpg klauselijahstake.jpg elenabonnie4x19.jpg bonnielenafight.jpg stefandamonelenea.jpg 12486_365572710226128_791184279_n.jpg|Stefan and Elena dance 48048_449426728473260_852802264_n.jpg|Stefan and Elena dancing elena-4x19.png Trivia * Antagonists: Elena Gilbert, Silas * This episode aired on April 18th, after a three week hiatus. * At least eight or nine days have gone by since the previous episode. * This is the first episode to feature all series regulars since After School Special, ''including Katherine. * Rebekah reveals Elena is living with her. * Tyler appears in this episode after being absent for four episodes. * As stated by Caroline, vervain is no longer in the town's water supply. * This is probably the first time Matt and Bonnie encounter Elena after she switched off her humanity. * This marks the first time Rebekah gets to go to a dance. * A part of Silas' real face can be seen. * Silas takes on the physical appearance of four characters: Jeremy, Stefan, Damon (though this is only mentioned), and Rebekah. * Katherine does not physically appear though her voice can be heard at the end. * This is the first time Bonnie ever used her powers against Elena. * Klaus' threat to make Elijah's life miserable is similar to how Damon had threatened to do the same to Stefan when they first became vampires. * In Katherine's letter she signs off with her birth name Katerina. * The irrational fear Kol had of Silas seems to have gone to Klaus. He is willing to have all dead supernatural beings back so long as Silas is dead. * Rebekah says Klaus "hated" Kol, which is obviously not true; Klaus was furious when Kol was killed. * In Dark Reunion, Bonnie has a dream where Elena appears (as spirit), and gives clues to the new enemy arrives in Fell's Church. In TV Series, Bonnie has a dream where Jeremy appears and forced her to wake up. Continuity *Tyler was last seen in ''Down the Rabbit Hole. His voice was heard in Bring It On. *Jeremy was killed by Silas in Down the Rabbit Hole. His body was last seen in Stand By Me. *Matt was last seen in Bring It On. *Bonnie was last seen in Because the Night. *Shane was mentioned by Bonnie. He was last seen in Stand By Me. *April was last seen in After School Special. Her voice was heard in Stand By Me. *Finn and Kol were mentioned. They were killed in The Murder of One and A View To A Kill respectively. *Alaric was mentioned by Elena. He was killed in The Departed and last seen as a ghost in Memorial. Behind the Scenes *This is the lowest viewed episode of Season Four and the entire TV series overall with only 2.140 million viewers. Cultural References *''" "'' is the fourth and final single from the British rock band 's 1989 album . *''" "'' is also the title of a song by the band The Last Goodnight, released in 2007. It is still wildly popular today, and receives sporadic play on the pop stations of the radio. *''"Pictures of You"'' was the title of an episode of during its fourth season. *'" "' is a song from 's 12th album. *''"Pictures of You"'' is also name of a novel by . References *Summary - 1 See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters